


No existes

by Nande_chan



Series: Polvo de estrellas [4]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: M/M, Twincest
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 14:13:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3731878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nande_chan/pseuds/Nande_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Es una tarde calurosa, cuando Saga escucha sonidos extraños en el Salón del patriarca.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No existes

**Author's Note:**

> Yo creí que era más fácil escribir a Kanon que a Saga. Pero ajajaja, pus no.

Las sombras del atardecer hacían que el salón del patriarca se viera más oscuro de lo que en realidad era. Miraste hacia la gran puerta blanca que siempre estaba cerrada, a menos que decidieras lo contrario, y permaneciste sentado. El calor era insoportable y aún era temprano para uno de tus acostumbrados baños, decidiste esperar un poco más y recargaste la cabeza en tu brazo derecho.

En el piso, las sombras seguían cambiando, mostrando el lento paso del tiempo. Querías estar solo, darte el lujo de no hacer nada por una vez en más de cinco años. Querías el lujo de no pensar en nada por unos momentos.

Un sonido te sacó de tu ensimismamiento, alguien había entrado. Alguien se había atrevido a perturbar al patriarca. Sonreíste de lado, un pequeño castigo nunca te aburría.

Buscaste con la mirada al intruso, pero una voz sonó antes de que pudieras localizarlo, y lo identificaste de inmediato. Tu espalda se puso rígida y apretaste la mandíbula sin apenas ser consciente. Él comenzó a reír, no se había perdido ni un detalle de tu reacción.

—Esa túnica te queda grande.

No respondiste.

—Ah, ya veo. Vas a hacer lo que has hecho toda tu vida, ignorarme siempre que digo algo que no te gusta. Por eso te deshiciste de mí, porque era el único que sabía quién eras realmente y que te lo decía. —Hizo una pausa—. Mi maldad fue solo un cuento para hacerte sentir mejor, ¿no es cierto?

No ibas a mirarlo, él no existía.

—Eres ridículo, ni siquiera te atreves a verme. ¿Tienes miedo?

—No existes —respondiste aún sin mirarlo.

—Existo tanto como tú creas en mí. —Sentiste su aliento en tu cuello—. Y crees mucho en mí. —Rió mientras colaba una mano entre la túnica y sentía tu excitación.


End file.
